The Right Kind Of Wrong
by KEEPTHEFAITHDBSK
Summary: Lily is your average girl with a dream to be a star.That is until her life takes a turn for the worse when she is kidnapped...or will she find something she didnt know she was looking for?and will she find something new to inspire her?
1. Infomation

Just So You Know…

My characters are based off of real people.

Lily Carter (she is my own character and I will describe her in the story)

Adam Lambert will be Adam Lambert (because I love his name)

Mila Kunis will be Alison Green

Justin Long will be Kevin Wilson

Emile Hirsch will be Drew Harrington

Jamie Campbell Bower will be James Anderson

Selena Gomez will be Samantha (Sam) Maletesta

There will be music in this story so yeah….

And Adam Lambert's music video FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT inspired this story.


	2. Caught In the Act

CHAPTER 1 ~ Caught In the Act

"You're on in five minutes Ms. Carter," a young man said to the young girl in her dressing room.

"Thanks, Lance," the young girl said with a smile. This young girl is Lily Carter. She is five foot 3 inches, short dirty, blonde hair, and green eyes. She recently finished her first year as a college freshman at Wheeling Jesuit University (yes it's a real college). She is majoring as music major and she hoping to be a big star in Hollywood one day. Her dream is to do a duet with Demi Lovato or Boys Like Girls. She was wearing her lucky black and white leopard print, ballerina flats. She also had on a new pair of red skinny jeans with a black and white stripped halter top.

"Lily!" an urgent voiced called out.

Lily turned to see her friend Sam running into her room, "What's wrong, Sam?"

Sam held out her iPhone. On her phone was a picture of Lily's boyfriend Max kissing on the stagehands. Lily looked away from the phone trying to hold back her tears.

"You told me to tell you as soon as I found something…You got upset when I waited till after your show…I'm sorry." Sam apologized feeling awful.

Lily and Max had been dating for two whole years. After the first year, that is when the cheating and lying started. She could not tare herself away from those gorgeous blue eyes, muscular, lacrosse body of his. Every time, he was caught cheating he would make an excuse along the lines of, 'If I didn't do what I did, sweetie, I would not have gotten you a gig at this place' or 'I was drunk.'

"It's ok, Sammy. Thank you. I'm going to end this tonight," Lily explained getting out of her chair, "I'm done with him."

Sam smiled and hugged Lily, "You get out there and show 'em what you are made of, girl!"

Lily walked out of her dressing room and onto the stage. She saw Max in the back waving at her and she ignored him. She got in front of the mic, "This song is dedicated to someone…who I am done with and needs to get out of my life."

**[Lily]**

**You reeled me in with your smile  
You made me melt with your voice  
Now I've been gone now for a while  
Just to find that I'm your seventh choice  
And I don't wanna pay the cost  
But it'd be best if you get lost  
'Cause we know you'll never change**

Don't say that you need me  
And don't play these games in my mind  
You better get out of my head  
'Cause you're wasting your time  
And don't say it's forever  
And don't play, 'cause you had your shot  
You better stop messing around  
'Cause you're gonna get caught

You promise me all of your time  
I guess I'm not the only one  
The thing is my heart on the line this time  
I'm your number one, or I'm gone

Don't say that you need me  
And don't play these games in my mind  
You better get out of my head  
'Cause you're wasting your time  
And don't say it's forever  
And don't play, 'cause you had your shot  
You better stop messing around  
'Cause you're gonna get caught

No, don't try to get me back  
I won't forget about our pack  
I never had the guts to leave  
Now you're making it  
Now you're making it  
Much easier for me to see

And don't say that you sorry  
You're breaking every inch of my heart  
I should have known from the start  
Now it's time to get lost

And don't say that you need me  
And don't play these games in my mind  
You better get out of my head  
'Cause you're wasting your time  
And don't say it's forever  
And don't play, 'cause you had you shot  
You better stop messing around  
'Cause you're gonna get caught  
You better stop messing around  
'Cause you're gonna get caught

Lily saw Max applauding along with the rest of the club. She could not believe how stupid he was. She bowed and left the stage. She sat in her dressing room waiting for Max to come get her.

After ten minutes, he finally showed up kissing her on the check, "You did great, baby!"

Lily didn't respond. Instead she turned around and took Max's hand, "Max...listen...."

**[Lily]  
I gotta say what's on my mind  
Something about us  
doesn't seem right these days  
life keeps getting in the way  
Whenever we try, somehow the plan  
is always rearranged**

It's so hard to say  
But I've gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be ok..

I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way

Don't wanna leave it all behind  
But I get my hopes up  
and I watch them fall everytime  
Another colour turns to grey  
and it's just too hard to watch it all  
slowly fade away  
I'm leaving today 'cause I've  
gotta do what's best for me  
you'll be ok..  
I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way  
[Max]  
What about us?  
What about everything we've been through?  
[Lily]  
What about trust?  
[Max]  
you know I never wanted to hurt you  
[Lily]  
and what about me?  
[Max]  
What am I supposed to do?  
[Lily]  
I gotta leave  
[Max]  
I'll miss you

[Lily]  
so  
I've got to move on and be who I am  
[Max]  
Why do you have to go?

Lily  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
[Max]  
I'm trying to understand  
[Lily]  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
but at least for now  
[Max]  
I want you to stay  
[Lily]  
I wanna go my own way  
I've got to move on and be who I am  
[Max]  
What about us?  
[Lily]  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
[Max]  
I'm trying to understand  
[Lily]  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
but at least for now  
I gotta go my own way

She looked at Max in the side view mirror and began to tear up. She went over to Sam's shoulder and cried that whole way back to her apartment.

* * *

"You sure you don't want to spend the night at my place?" Sam offered for the fifth time.

"Yeah. I'm just going to make some hot chocolate and watch The Mentalist episode I recorded, and then hit the sack." Lily explained.

"Call me if you need anything, k?" Sam said seriously.

"Ok. Se you for breakfast tomorrow at nine thirty. Love you!" Lily said waking towards her building.

* * *

She unlocked her door and flicked the light on. She put her guitar in front of the mirror and put her purse and keys down. She walked into the kitchen and flicked the lights on saying, "Misto! I'm home!"

"MEOW!"

A black cat with a white tip and its right front paw was white as well, walked into the kitchen.

"There you are," Lily said picking him up, "How's my favorite magic cat, huh?"

The cat mewed. Lily giggled, "Bet your hungry."

The cat mewed again. Lily responded, "Max? Oh I broke up with him…It's just you and me now."

"Meow meow."

Lily put Misto on the counter and went to the cupboard. She took out a Fancy Feast and put it in front of Misto and that cat went to town with that food.

Lily laughed as she went to her room to change. As she took her jacket off, she stopped and looked at her window. She went over and looked outside. She had a strange feeling she was being watched…but it was probably her imagination…or so she hoped it was….


	3. The Deal Of A Lifetime?

CHAPTER 2 ~ The Deal of...A Lifetime?

"So…You're going ok with the breakup?" Sam asked nervously.

Lily shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah…I mean…it hurts still. But I'm so much better without him."

Sam smiled, "That's the attitude. We'll find you a better guy."

"Thanks…but I'm going to take a break from the dating scene." Lily responded quickly before Sam could talk about all her guy friends.

"Maybe that's for the best," Sam agreed, "Because we need to focus on your music and such. Speaking of which, I got you another gig tonight!"

"Really? Where?" Lily asked shocked. Normally, she would get a least two days before another show.

"The Imperial Theater." Sam answered winking.

"NO WAY?! A BROADWAY THEATER!" Lily replied in disbelief.

"Yep," Sam responded, "You are the opening act for Boys Like Girls. Your favorite band. With this publicity, you might get a deal of some sort!"

"Awesome! You are the best, Sammy!" Lily answered enthusiastically.

"I know. So I think you should do that new song you just finished." Sam suggested.

"Friday I'll Be Over U?" Lily asked clarifying and Sam nodded with a smile. Lily agreed to sing that song. As the girls paid their bill, Sam and Lily talked about the stage set-up. They were on their way to the theater for rehearsal. As Sam called for a taxi, Lily all of a sudden felt uneasy just like last night. She searched through the busy crowds of New York City…looking for what made her feel uneasy.

"Hey!" Sam yelled.

"Ow! That was my ear!" Lily complained.

"I called your name like five times. What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Do you feel like you're being watched or followed?" Lily whispered nervously.

Sam shook her head, "Nope. It might be those nerves of yours. Your stardom is rising and people are starting to notice you a little more. Maybe it's just your fans."

Lily nodded in agreement but still very unsure. She thought that if she had a feeling she was being watched by fans, she would be happy and excited. But this feeling made her feel uneasy and scared. She remained silent the whole taxi ride to the theater. As they got closer to the theater, she nerves calmed down a little and a whole new sensation hit her. She was going to meet Boys Like Girls. One of the many artist's that inspired to make music a career.

They arrived at the theater. Lily was somewhat shaking because she was so excited to meet Boys Like Girls. As they girls walked into the theater, the band was rehearsing their last number Love Drunk.

"I'M REALLY OPENING FOR BOYS LIKE GIRLS!" Lily yelled unable to hold in her excitement.

Sam laughed at her best friend. The boys finished and noticed the two girls watching them. The boy agreed to greet their opening act.

"Hey there. You must be Lily." Martin Johnson said smiling at Lily.

Lily's knees were shaking as Martin hugged her, "This is an honor to open for you guys! I'M A HUGE FAN!"

"Well, we've heard good things about you too, Lily." Paul DiGiovanni complimented.

"Really?" Lily asked astonished, "Thanks."

"You should probably start rehearsing." Bryan Donahue suggested.

"Right! I promise to have the crowd ready for you!" Lily promised confidently.

"Awesome. See you tonight!" the boys said in sync leaving the two girls.

* * *

For a good two hours Lily rehearsed her song that was opening up for Boys Like Girls. The feeling she had earlier before arriving at the theater had gone away and she forgot about it completely. After rehearsal, Lily returned to her apartment, fed Misto, and took a nap before going back to the theater.

Lily napped for a good 4 hours till her cell phone alarm woke her up. Normally, she would have to restrain herself from throwing her iPhone out the window but she was too excited to open up the Boys like Concert for the night. She arrived at the theater and walked into her dressing room. Tonight she was wearing, her dark blue skinny jeans with her red chucks. She also wore a red tube top that revealed her stomach. To cover up her shoulders, she wore a black leather jacket with rolled up sleeves to her elbows. She had her hair and make-up done within an hour and a half. She was getting all ready, she heard mumbling outside. She assumed it was the audience. She began to get nervous as everyone wished her luck.

It was five minutes to show time and Lily could feel the pressure. Sam had reminded her to imagine the audience in their underwear.

"Hey!" a voice yelled and Lily saw it was Martin running towards her, "You got this, Lily."

"Thanks, Martin." Lily said before the platform began to lift her up onto the stage. She expected the audience to boo at her, shockingly, the audience cheered noisily. She smiled at herself, 'Yeah…I got this.'

**Oh yeah  
Monday, Tuesday we were cool  
Wednesday I found about you  
Caught my heart by tellin' lies  
You were want to advertise**

**But silly me, to believe  
Oh oh oh was unique  
When I'm done, you put on a show  
Oh oh oh, you gotta go**

**The voice's true, about you  
Who are you, when I'm gone**

**What into, be with you  
Don't know what I was on**

**Can't you get me, to forget me  
Oh oh oh, you know that's true  
Yeah you get me, to forget me  
So Friday I'll be over U**

**No no, I ain't gonna cry  
Go and be with her tonight  
I really don't care what you do  
Cause Friday I'll be over U**

**And silly me, to believe  
Oh oh oh, was unique  
When I'm done, you put on a show  
Oh oh oh, you gotta go**

**The voice's true, about you  
Who are you, when I'm gone**

**What into, be with you  
Don't know what I was on**

**Can't you get me, to forget me  
Oh oh oh, you know that's true  
Yeah you get me, to forget me  
So Friday I'll be over U**

**(Oh yeah)  
(Oh yeah)**

**Silly me, to believe  
When I'm done, you put on a show  
Oh oh oh, you know that's true!**

Lily looked out at her audience and she knew in that instant that she belonged o stage, in a recording studio, on the red carpet being interviewed by Ryan Seacrest, and having her own set of fans, fan sites, and official site.

**  
(Oh oh)  
Can't you get me, to forget me (whaaho)  
Yeah you get me, to forget me  
So Friday I'll be over U**

**The voice's true, about you (about you)  
Who are you, when I'm gone  
What into, be with you  
Don't know what I was on**

**Can't you get me (can't you get me)  
to forget me (to forget me)  
Oh oh oh, you know that's true  
Yeah you get me, to forget me  
So Friday I'll be over U**

The audience cheered loudly as Lily stood there in the spotlight…the only place, besides home with Misto, she was happy!

* * *

After the concert, Boys Like Girls, Sam, Lily, and the crew went out to the Home Night Club for an after party. After the party, Boys Like Girls was off to Pittsburg to their next show. The boys kept reminding Lily how much they wish she could go with them. She danced with Martin most of the night. After a good few hours of dancing non-stop, she got herself some water from the bar. As she drank her water, a voice said, "Hello, Ms. Carter."

Lily looked to her right and there stood a somewhat heavy man in his early thirties (imagine Jack Black plez ^_^).

"Hello." Lily said a little nervous.

"I wanted to congratulate you on your performance tonight. You are marvelous." the man complimented.

"Well thanks, Mr?" Lily answered.

"Oh. My name is Phillips. Declan Phillips." Declan introduced.

"Mr. Phillips. Can I help you with something?" Lily asked.

"Actually, Ms. Carter, I'm here to help you." Declan said smirking, "You see…I work for Hollywood Records."

Lily's face lit up immediately, "Oh! Really?!"

"Yes," Declan responded, "and I want to talk to you about your future. So can we step outside so I can have a smoke while we talk?"

"Sure." Lily agreed getting up off her stool.

Declan and Lily walked outside into the ally. Lily could not believe it. She was already going to get a deal, start a record, and have her own fans, "Ok…so tell me. What do you see in my future?"

"Well…Ms. Carter, is see you working for me…but not for very long." Declan responded smirking.

"Excuse me?" Lily asked uneasy.

Declan then snapped his fingers and the next thing Lily knew was that she was on the ground…and everything went black…just black…

* * *

COMMENT PLEZZZZZZ!!! I'M BEGGING! I PROMISE IT WILL GET BETTER! THNXS ALL!!


End file.
